<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting Lessons From a Pirate by castelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313204">Parenting Lessons From a Pirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castelia/pseuds/castelia'>castelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, the title is a quote from zelena in the episode, what zelena did to og robin hood and what gothel did to hook is referenced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castelia/pseuds/castelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for helping to save my daughter,” Zelena says. “Sorry you didn’t get your revenge at Gothel.”</p><p>The very thought makes him want to recoil.</p><p>“It was never about revenge,” he says, voice pained. “It was about finding a way for Alice to be with her father again. I haven’t been a man of revenge in many years.”</p><p>She meets his eyes, understanding in them. They’ve both strayed off the path of villainy for their daughters.</p><p>[Or: various conversations Hook has with his future in-laws.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Robin | Margot &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers &amp; Alice Jones | Tilly, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers &amp; Robin | Margot, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenting Lessons From a Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Of course he has heard of Zelena’s daughter before.</p><p class="p1">Quiet moments in the resistance are usually spent with Regina. Sometimes, they’ll speak of possibilities for curing his poisoned heart. Sometimes, they’ll speak of their children, or more rarely, other family members.</p><p class="p1">Regina explains that while she and her sister are on amicable terms now, that certainly wasn’t always the case. Zelena, the Wicked Witch, had done quite a number on Storybrooke and its residents, his less dashing other self included. It’s not until Regina speaks of her daughter Robin and said daughter’s conception that his blood runs cold.</p><p class="p1">It’s more than just horror at a despicable act. It’s familiarity. What Zelena did is uncomfortably similar to what Gothel did to him many years ago. It leaves him with an uneasy feeling in his chest.</p><p class="p1">Regina, while making no excuses for Zelena’s past misdeeds, claims the Wicked Witch has changed and truly is a good mother and sister. Brave. Fearless. A good woman to have the loyalty of.</p><p class="p1">While he of all people knows how a child can change a villain, he is also an expert on how this is not always the case. Gothel, who shares similarities with Zelena, abandoned Alice when she was an infant.</p><p class="p1">Regina’s sister and niece are in Storybrooke, yet sometimes he wonders if that child might not be better off without such a mother. But Regina’s unshakable faith in Zelena and her parenting can’t come from nowhere—Regina doesn’t put her faith in people easily—so he grudgingly takes Her Majesty’s word for it.</p><p class="p1">Still, occasionally, when his thoughts are not plagued by his poisoned heart and doing right by Alice, he’ll spare the girl who shares a similar conception like Alice’s a thought.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It’s not until he meets the woman herself, a fierce redhead willing to sacrifice her life for her daughter, that he knows his suspicions were completely unfounded. Coincidentally, it happened while laying eyes on Gothel herself again, and the difference between the two witches could not be more striking.</p><p class="p1">“You’re heading back to Storybrooke with your daughter, I take it?” he asks once the ordeal is finished, glad Gothel didn’t get her clutches in another child.</p><p class="p1">“Actually, we’re staying here,” Zelena says, surprising him. She elaborates, “It seems Robin has taken a liking to this place. Fairytale adventures are more appealing to her than being a popular witch.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a moment of hesitation. Her blue eyes are a stark constrast to her freckled skin.</p><p class="p1">“Nook…”</p><p class="p1">He feels resentment at the name, but manages not to let it show on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you for helping to save my daughter,” she says. “Sorry you didn’t get your revenge at Gothel.”</p><p class="p1">The very thought makes him want to recoil.</p><p class="p1">“It was never about revenge,” he says, voice pained. “It was about finding a way for Alice to be with her father again. I haven’t been a man of revenge in many years.”</p><p class="p1">She meets his eyes, understanding in them. They’ve both strayed off the path of villainy for their daughters.</p><p class="p1">Zelena lets out a laugh. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have immediately written off parenting lessons from a pirate.”</p><p class="p1">He recognizes the lightening of the mood for what it is and so forces out a chuckle. She looks at him and he knows she noticed the falseness of it.</p><p class="p1">“You really should,” he says, fist clenched, when she keeps looking at him expectantly.</p><p class="p1">Her eyebrows raise. “From what I heard, you’re one of the most devoted fathers around.”</p><p class="p1">The memory of being separated from Alice when she was only ten years old because of his pride burns within him.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t believe everything you hear,” he grits out. “Enjoy your stay here. Excuse me.”</p><p class="p1">He leaves, not really caring if he’s offended her and not sticking around to find out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He really doesn’t expect to see her again after that. Both because they barely know each other, and because of his behavior the last time they saw each other. He doesn’t expect to see Robin again either, having thought that she’d be too busy with those fairytale adventures Zelena mentioned.</p><p class="p1">Alas, when it comes to those two, he keeps being surprised.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Robin greets, her atire vastly different from the last time he saw her.</p><p class="p1">He lifts an eyebrow. “Hey.”</p><p class="p1">She chuckles a bit awkwardly. “Yeah, I know, this is weird. I just— Well, I met Alice. A while ago, we’ve been on a couple adventures since.”</p><p class="p1">All traces of social discomfort leave at the mention of his daughter.</p><p class="p1">He studies Robin’s face desperately. “Is she well?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine,” Robin waves off, then winces. “Well, there were a couple of incidents, but no need to worry! We handled it, she’s great,” she hastens to assure, then winces again. “I mean, great, as in, she’s physically well, not great as in a great person. Not that she’s not a great person! Oh god.”</p><p class="p1">Robin is blushing a furious shade of scarlet.</p><p class="p1">He laughs despite himself. “I see she’s made quite the impression.”</p><p class="p1">If anything, this makes Robin blush harder. To have something else to do, presumably, she fumbles with her purse and pulls something out. An envelope, upon further inspection.</p><p class="p1">“Here, she wrote this letter for you and asked me to give it to you.”</p><p class="p1">Heat warmed, he accepts the letter. “Thank you, lass. I appreciate you delivering this.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well.” The coloring of her face has returned to normal, but she still seems not entirely at ease. “You did save my life that one time, I guess I owe you.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, but that’s not reason you’re delivering this letter, Alice is,” he says gleefully. When Robin’s eyes widen, he laughs. “No need to deny anything, Robin. I know infatuation when I see it.”</p><p class="p1">“Please don’t tell her,” she says in one breath.</p><p class="p1">“You have my word,” he says. There are two feelings coursing through him. Relief, that his daughter has found happiness of her own. Despair, that she’s all grown up and he missed it all, but that’s a selfish, unhelpful feeling. He hates it, yet he feels it all the same.</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” she says. “Okay. Good. …Are you going to read the letter?”</p><p class="p1">He was hoping for a bit of privacy, but before he can comment, Robin adds, “Because then you could write a reply and I can deliver it back to her.”</p><p class="p1">“There’s no need for you to become our overglorified carrier pigeon, lass.”</p><p class="p1">“I really don’t mind,” she stresses.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, I see,” he says jovially, finding delight in the fact that he can tease his daugher’s potential love. “You’re looking for an excuse to spend more time with her.”</p><p class="p1">“I am not!” she says indignantly at the accusation. Her eyes twinkle playfully. “And I don’t need an excuse, anyway. That girl loves adventure, and so do I.”</p><p class="p1">Robin clears her throat when she realizes who she’s talking to.</p><p class="p1">“Not that she’s getting into any trouble,” she says unconvincingly.</p><p class="p1">He sighs, perhaps a bit more dramatically then necessary. “No need to lie. Sadly, I am aware that my daughter has a penchant for venturing to dangerous places. She’s even been to Wonderland, I’m told.”</p><p class="p1">Robin bites her lip. “You must worry. Especially when you can’t…”</p><p class="p1">Be near her.</p><p class="p1">He forces a chuckle and hopes it sounds natural. “No need to concern yourself about an old pirate such as myself, Robin.”</p><p class="p1">She looks at him with a sympathetic frown. He opens the envelope as an excuse to look away.</p><p class="p1">In the letter, Alice gushes all about what she’s been up to and what she’s seen—sights he’d always dreamed of showing her when they were still in the tower together. He hopes the melancholy doesn’t show on his face. Luckily, he gets a genuine smile back when he gets to the part of the letter where it’s clear Robin’s infatuation is not one-sided. Not that it’s expessed in so many words, but he can tell.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” he says, voice hoarse.</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” she says empathetically. “Like I said, I’ll deliver your reply. It’s no trouble.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seeing Robin again, so clearly desiring to start something with Alice, has made him realize he should be on good terms with her family—the whole family.</p><p class="p1">He opens the gate to Zelena’s farm. She hears the noise before she sees him.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing here, Re—” Her eyes widen a little when she recognises him. Then she rolls them. “Oh, it’s you. Fabulous.”</p><p class="p1">“I wanted to apologize for my rudeness last time we saw each other.” He pauses. “Seeing Gothel again…didn’t have me in the right frame of mind.”</p><p class="p1">“What’s the story there, anyway?” She lifts an eyebrow like she hasn’t just asked an incredibly loaded question. “Oh, now I’m the one who’s being rude. Do come in, Captain.”</p><p class="p1">It’s a vast improvement from ‘Nook’. He follows her inside her house.</p><p class="p1">She puts the kettle on. Soon, they’re sharing tea. It’s no less absurd than spending time with the new and changed Regina, so different from the Evil Queen he remembers.</p><p class="p1">He decides to tell Zelena the whole, sordid tale.</p><p class="p1">She is uncharacteristically speechless when he finishes.</p><p class="p1">He feels drained, having recounted all the misery one witch inflicted.</p><p class="p1">Finally, she speaks. “I don’t know how much you heard about the way Robin…” she trails off, seemingly unable to finish that sentence.</p><p class="p1">There’s a lump in his throat. “Regina told me.”</p><p class="p1">She lets out a sharp laugh. “I don’t know how you can sit across this table from me, then.”</p><p class="p1">“I won’t deny that I was repulsed when I heard how you violated Robin’s father, the same way I was,” he says, struggling to put his feelings into words. “But above all else, you’re a good mother. I doubt you would do something like abandoning Robin as a babe like Gothel did to Alice.”</p><p class="p1">“I would <em>never</em>,” she says, voice rough with anger at the very idea.</p><p class="p1">“I know,” he says. Well, this wasn’t quite how he wanted to bring up the subject, but no matter. He clears his throat. “Robin and Alice are quite similar. Did you know they’ve met?”</p><p class="p1">Her eyes narrow. “Robin did mention a girl she’d been running around with recently, but I didn’t know that was your daughter.”</p><p class="p1">It’s a relief to be moving away from the previous subject. “Aye. It seems the two have taken a liking to each other.”</p><p class="p1">Zelena, too, seems relieved. “Are you implying that my daughter would fall for the daughter of a pirate?”</p><p class="p1">He recognizes the playful tone in the barb and lifts a challenging eyebrow. “Are you implying that my daughter would fall for the daughter of a witch?”</p><p class="p1">They laugh, the tension from before dissipating.</p><p class="p1">“I just wish Robin would be more careful,” she admits. “She’s always running headfirst into danger without bothering to inform me of anything.” Something in her expression flinches a little when she catches sight of his face. “I didn’t mean…”</p><p class="p1">The Wicked Witch, as it turns out, is not so great with tact.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine,” he says to put her out of her awkward misery. “I am aware of the condition of my heart, there’s no need to dance around it. Besides, Alice could very well inform me in her letters, but oh no.” He fakes dramatic grievance. “She only bothers to tell me <em>after</em> the perilous situation has resolved.”</p><p class="p1">“Right?” she cries. “It’s bloody infuriating! Why couldn’t I have spawned someone who prefers, I don’t know, reading adventures instead of experiencing them?”</p><p class="p1">He smiles. “You wouldn’t trade her for anything, and you know it.”</p><p class="p1">Her lips curve upwards. She looks away.</p><p class="p1">“I must say, you’re more tolerable than your counterpart.”</p><p class="p1">Just like that, his tentative good mood sours. “I doubt that.”</p><p class="p1">She studies his face. “Why?”</p><p class="p1">Bitter jealousy rears its head, even though he knows it’s ridiculous to be jealous of another version of himself.</p><p class="p1">Then again, Regina told him of Zelena’s tendency for envy, so she probably won’t judge.</p><p class="p1">“He’s got a new great love,” he lists. “He still has the ship that has been his home for centuries. He got to right the mistakes he made with Baelfire by being a step-father to Baelfire’s son.”</p><p class="p1">It’s quite an understatement to say that he’d been shocked when Henry told him about that, when he discovered Henry is Milah’s grandson.</p><p class="p1">He finishes resentfully, “He’s to be a father, with a child he won’t have to raise in solitary confinement.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, he has all of those things,” she says, surprisingly patient. “But that has nothing to do with wether or not I can hold a conversation with him.”</p><p class="p1">“Haven’t you spent years with him in Storybrooke? Is he not your friend?”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t say he wasn’t,” she says, though her nose crinkles up at the word ‘friend’ and admitting he is one. “You’re just easier to talk to, for me, at least.”</p><p class="p1">It feels like a strange victory.</p><p class="p1">“Good thing,” he says. “Considering your daughter is falling for a pirate.”</p><p class="p1">She allows the mood to be lightened. “I think you meant that your pirate is falling for <em>my</em> daughter.”</p><p class="p1">His teasing smile is genuine. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How are you doing, Robin?” he greets when he sees her approaching.</p><p class="p1">She’s grinning, fidgeting with her braid, and he knows what happened before she speaks.</p><p class="p1">“I’m great.”</p><p class="p1">“Great, as in you’re a great person, or great as in feeling great?” he teases.</p><p class="p1">She doesn’t rise up to the bait. “Feeling great. Me and Alice are dating now.”</p><p class="p1">Dating is the other realm’s word for courting, he’s been told. He keeps his face impassive. “Is that so?”</p><p class="p1">Her smile melts.</p><p class="p1">“Do you…” She clears her throat. “I mean, you’re her father, so I’d like to know if…”</p><p class="p1">When it’s clear she won’t be finishing that sentence, he asks, “Are you trying to ask if I approve?”</p><p class="p1">“Um. Maybe. Yeah? You didn’t seem that weirded out by it when you realized I had a crush on her, so I didn’t think so, but then again this is fairytale land. You never know.”</p><p class="p1">For a few seconds, he contemplates the best way to set her at ease. Then it comes to him.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a pirate captain who’s lived for centuries.” He grins. “Do you think I’ve never experimented?”</p><p class="p1">Her eyes widen before she grins back. “Okay. Well, good. I’ve got a letter for you, here.”</p><p class="p1">He accepts the letter. Predictably, it’s Alice gushing about getting together with Robin. There’s no mention about worry of approval in it, but in the letter he writes back, he makes sure to tell her he does, anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you,” he says with some lingering pirate smugness.</p><p class="p1">Zelena rolls her eyes. “I never denied that Robin had a crush on Alice.”</p><p class="p1">He grins. “Still.”</p><p class="p1">It’s quiet, Zelena’s house. There’s no sound except muffled noises from the farm outside and their breathing, until she sighs.</p><p class="p1">“Now my girl’s going places and she’s in love.”</p><p class="p1">He has a lot of shortcomings, but lack of perception is not one of them.</p><p class="p1">“You’re worried she won’t have any time left for you.”</p><p class="p1">She lets out a laugh that isn’t really one at all. “I used to be the Wicked Witch. I’m not saying I miss terrorizing Oz, but it was a hell of a lot more exciting than being all alone in a farm.”</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps you, Robin, and Alice could have dinner together sometime.”</p><p class="p1">She looks at him, eyes wide like he just handed her an epiphany.</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s it,” she says. “That dinner’s not going to be complete without you, you know. They need <em>two</em> nagging parents.”</p><p class="p1">He has gone down this road before. In an attempt to steer the subject away from the inevitable, he says, “No offense, love, but between the two of us you’re the nag.”</p><p class="p1">“Rudeness!” Zelena exclaims, before adding, “We need a cure for that heart of yours.”</p><p class="p1">He forces a grin and says, “I hear the scarecrow’s a viable option.”</p><p class="p1">She rolls her eyes. “Yes, yes, throw my words back at me. Regina’s helping you, right?”</p><p class="p1">Countless books that fix nothing. Dead end after dead end. Though is endlessly grateful at Regina for trying, the constant false hope and disappointment hurt almost as much as the poisoned heart itself.</p><p class="p1">“Aye, she’s been trying. It hasn’t really…yielded any results.”</p><p class="p1">“Yet,” she feels the need to say.</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t aware you were an optimist.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not. I’ve just spent a lot of time amongst heroes. Anything is possible. Don’t write off your happy ending just yet.”</p><p class="p1">Unexpectedly, her whole face scrunches up with disgust.</p><p class="p1">“Ugh. I’m glad Snow wasn’t around to hear me say that,” she says empathetically. “She’d look at me all proud and make me do her hope speeches from now on.”</p><p class="p1">He gives a half-smile.</p><p class="p1">“You do give a good one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Tilly moved in, he had known things were going to change. Something he hadn’t counted amongst those things was running into random blonde girls in his own house who weren’t the girl he’djust taken in. Tilly doesn't seem like the type to have many friends.</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” the girl says, pushing up her glasses. “Hi, I’m Margot.”</p><p class="p1">It all clicks.</p><p class="p1">“Tilly told me about you.”</p><p class="p1">She smiles. “She did?”</p><p class="p1">He lifts an eyebrow. Her lovestruck expression seems to indicate it’s more than just a friendship.</p><p class="p1">She clears her throat and puts on an overly casual face. “Nice house you got here.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” he says, amused. “You and Tilly are good friends then, I take it, if she’s inviting you round to where she lives.”</p><p class="p1">Her cheeks are rapidly tinging with scarlet. “Sure, yeah, good friends.”</p><p class="p1">For one second, that unconvincing high tone of hers is inexclicably familiar.</p><p class="p1">The second passes and it’s just Margot again, a girl he’s just met.</p><p class="p1">“I’m glad,” he says. “Tilly could use some of those. You…” He hesitates. “Be good to her, won’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh god, is this some sort of overprotective dad speech?” She snorts. “You’ll kill me if I hurt her, right?”</p><p class="p1">It’s just a normal sentence, but he feels like he has been punched in the gut.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not—“ is all he can muster helplessly. “I’m not her father.”</p><p class="p1">Margot catches on to his discomfort, and hurries to assure, “No, I didn’t mean to imply anything, I just." She hesitates, before deciding to go on. "Well, Tilly does kinda see you like that. I mean, you’ve acted like that to her. You took her in. I just thought…”</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright,” he says, because this young girl should not be assuring him, it should be the other way around. “You’re welcome here anytime, Margot.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” she says, eyes wide. “Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">She snaps out of it and smiles.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” she says. “Tilly is lucky to have you.”</p><p class="p1">Before he can even think of what to reply to that, Margot is out the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ever since he has been able to hug his daughter again, things have truly things for the better.</p><p class="p1">Sadly, not everything has changed. The mother of his future daughter-in-law is and forever will be a nag.</p><p class="p1">“Alice and I are going out for dinner, don’t wait up.”</p><p class="p1">“Hold on,” Zelena demands.“Just the two of you, or are there other friends coming?”</p><p class="p1">Robin rolls her eyes and ignores her mother’s fussiness. She’s had years of practise.</p><p class="p1">Zelena ignores her daughter’s ignoring. She has also had years of practise.</p><p class="p1">“Where are you going? How long will you stay out?” She whirls around to point an accusing finger at him. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”</p><p class="p1">He gives Alice a tired smile. “Be safe. Have fun.”</p><p class="p1">She grins.</p><p class="p1">Robin aggresively gestures at him. “See? Alice’s dad is fine with this, why can’t you be?”</p><p class="p1">She scoffs. “I have no interest in parenting lessons from a pirate.”</p><p class="p1">He huffs out a laugh and meets her eyes. They’re sparkling.</p><p class="p1">“Be safe,” she says grudgingly. “Have fun.”</p><p class="p1">Robin squeals and envelops her mother in a hug. Not one to pass up excuses for a hug now that it’s possible again, Alice does the same to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Soon after the wedding, they have dinner together. Him, Zelena, Alice and Robin.</p><p class="p1">After the two loverbirds leave, giggling and glowing, they’re left sitting at the dining room table in oddly wistful silence.</p><p class="p1">“They’re all grown up,” he murmurs. “Sometimes I wish—“</p><p class="p1">“Careful,” she teases. “A wish is the reason you’re even here.”</p><p class="p1">He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “—that time moved slower. That she was still a little girl.”</p><p class="p1">She gives a small, commiserating smile. “Me too,” she sighs. “Still.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">She gives him a fond smile.</p><p class="p1">“You wouldn’t trade her for anything.”</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>